Demon blood
by Yellowwolf
Summary: Dean finds out about Sam's new addiction and a fight ensues. Possible spoilers for 4.16


**Disclaimer: **Nope, I still don't own them.

**Author's note: **I have no idea where this came from but it had to be written! This is my take on how Dean would react to Sam drinking Ruby's blood. Hope you'll like it!

**Beta:** Thanks to Teresa!

**_Demon blood_**

"Demon blood?" Dean hissed, nostrils flaring, "You're drinking demon blood now?"

Sam resisted the urge to shrink in on himself and instead straightened up further in confidence that he didn't feel.

"It strengthens me, Dean. You have no idea how much stronger I am now.I can take on Lilith like this!" Sam answered.

Dean's fists clenched and unclenched by his side while he fought of the urge to hit his brother.

"Are you even hearing yourself? You're drinking Ruby's _blood_."

"I killed Alistair." Sam countered. Dean just had to understand that this was a good thing. He could end it, the war. He wasn't entirely sure if he'd make it out in one piece but that didn't matter. He just wanted it to stop.

"Yeah, you should be real proud of yourself, Sam. You killed a demon by using your own demon powers. That's just great." Dean spat out. He ran a hand through his spiky short hair and turned his back on Sam in order to hold onto what was left of his restraint. When he pulled his hand back, he noticed it was shaking. He clenched his fist by his side.

"I don't get what your problem is."

Something inside of Dean exploded and he was in Sam's face the next second. Sam didn't back down.

"My problem? My problem is that you're drinking demon blood in order to strengthen your demon power. I can't believe you're not even bothered by the 'demon' bit. That used to mean something! Demons are bad, demons are supposed to be killed. Now you're on your damn way to becoming one!"

Sam rolled his eyes. "Don't be overdramatic."

Dean's eyes hardened and he was panting in anger. "Overdramatic?" He growled, "You're embracing your dark side and I'm being overdramatic?"

"We're still on the same side, Dean! I'm not suddenly going to start fighting against you. I'm _with_ you!"

Dean snorted. "Really? Because lately it hasn't felt that way. I can't even turn my head without you running off to Ruby! Don't you see that she's manipulating you?"

"Why? What would she have to gain by me killing Lilith, by us stopping the apocalypse?" Sam asked, crossing his arms, "If she's out to turn me, then why prepare me for the fight? Why offer me the chance to finish it?"

Dean huffed in frustration. "She's a demon, demons have their own personal agendas. Maybe she's not out to turn you but she's up to something, Sam. This isn't the first time she has strung you along."

Sam shook his head. "She was there for me, when you were in Hell. She helped me to try and get you back. She was there. She saved me and she showed me what I'm capable of. If she hadn't been there, I wouldn't have been here now."

"Oh? I should be grateful that she turned my little brother into someone I barely recognize? Yeah, I think I'll send her a bouquet of flowers." Dean said sarcastically. He missed the time where he could actually get through to Sam. Now, no matter what he said, Sam countered it. He'd stopped seeing sense a long time ago. Dean could feel him slipping away further and further and no matter what he did, he couldn't stop it. The thought of losing his brother scared him more than anything. He'd gone to Hell to save him, only to come back and realize it might have all been for nothing. If he'd know that Sam was going to turn into this, he wouldn't – He wasn't even going to finish the thought, it was wrong.

"I don't know what you want me to say, Dean. I trust her, okay? So maybe you should just trust me."

"Is that your strongest argument? Because really, it's crap." Dean shot back. His anger was draining quickly, only to be replaced by a strong feeling of desperation. Winning this war meant nothing if it meant giving up his brother, the one and only person he had left in this world. He swallowed heavily, forcing the lump in this throat down. He turned away from Sam and rested his hands on the drawer, shoulders hunched.

He couldn't do this anymore. The Angels were wrong, all of them. How could he fight the apocalypse when he was constantly fighting his brother, worrying about him? How could he fight the thing that might cost him his brother? They'd said he would do the right thing when it came to that. Did that mean sacrificing his brother? Because if it was, he was not doing it. The world be damned. Damn the Angels. They could what they wanted but if they as much as touched his brother, then it was over. He'd rather go back to Hell than kill Sammy.

Sam sat down on the bed, running a hand through his hair. "I know I haven't given you a lot of reason to trust me but I swear, I only want to stop the apocalypse."

"The road to Hell is paved with good intentions." Dean remarked quietly.

Sam couldn't help but shiver at that. It made him remember Pamela's words. She'd told him he might think he was doing this to be good but that he should think again. He was doing this for the greater good. He had no intentions of joining the dark side. Why could no one see he had it under control? Why did no one trust him?

He hated it. And he hated the constant fights with Dean. There had been plenty of those lately. They all lead to strained silences and awkward moments. He wanted the fights to stop. He didn't enjoy arguing with his brother about the same thing over and over again, yet it was the only thing they did. They didn't talk anymore. He barely had any idea about how Dean felt and before, he'd been good at reading him. Now, Dean was mostly a closed book, maybe only around him.

He hated that Dean felt the need to hide his emotions. He'd never been vocal about them but usually, Sam just _knew_, now he only knew anger and disappointment, even disgust. He wanted things to go back to the way they had been before but he knew it was wishful thinking. Even if he survived this war, then they'd never be able to be the Sam and Dean again they had once been. Too much had happened. He hated that thought more than anything.

How could he keep fighting, knowing that what he was fighting for was beyond repair?

_**The end**_

_So, did you like/hate it? Let me know! Take care!_


End file.
